When Everything Becomes Clear
by iluvdarts
Summary: This is a sequel to "How much pain can one person take" Written in Sara's POV. What was Sara thinking about when she was buried under the car. SPOILERS for Living Doll/Dead doll. Some GSR. Will it end up CS? Read to find out!


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I AM WRITING THIS PURELY FOR MY OWN PLEASURE AND NOT FOR PROFIT SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!

A/N: This is a sequel to "How much pain can one person take". I had never intended on writing a sequel but then this idea came to me and I decided to go with the flow. As this story is a sequel it would be my advice to read the other one first but it should still make sense without it.

A BIG thank you to everyone who read the first story!!!

In the reviews that I got for the first story I had people asking me for a sequel so I hope this lives up to what they wanted.

A MASSIVE shout out to **chimp1984, CityCobra and princesbio **as without their persuasion to wanting a sequel this would never have been written.

Please read and review!

All the mistakes are mine as I didn't wait for my proof reader on this story!!

Spoilers to Living Doll/Dead Doll!

This story contains some GSR but with a happier ending! C/S??????? read it to find out?? This is written from Sara's point of view.

**When Everything Becomes Clear**

Why do I keep doing this? I mean every time I take him back he hurts me again but I cant seem to let him go. He apologises and I forgive him, why do I do that? Yet again he has hurt me and once again I'm being consoled by Catherine. It was Lady Heather again! I should have learnt from the last time but I guess I'm just a glutton for punishment.

I told Catherine that I wasn't going to take him back this time but I know that she doesn't believe me, heck even I don't believe me.

That was yesterday and so far I've been strong enough to avoid taking him back but it hasn't been easy. My phone goes off as I'm in the elevator going back to my car and I notice that it is him.

"Hello Gilbert" I said, knowing that he will understand that by using his first name I haven't forgiven him yet.

I was surprised to find that this was a call about work, telling me that they know who the miniature killer is. I hang up before making my way over to the car. I hear my name being mentioned before everything fades to black.

I come to in the boot of a car, it takes a while but I manage to struggle free from the ties that bind me and get out of the boot and attack the driver. It wasn't long before I was tied up in the back seat and I knew that it was Natalie, the miniature killer, that had taken me. She must have drugged me because I find myself becoming drowsy but one thing she said stuck in my head

"_Grissom will never love you as much as Ernie loves me"_

I didn't have much time to ponder on this as I found myself fading into darkness once more. When I came to I found myself buried under a car, my arm and leg trapped by the car itself, rending me unable to escape. I scream and shout for a while but to no avail, there is no-one around to help me. I realised that I was going to die out here and I began to ponder on my life and the decisions that I had made.

None of my childhood had been happy but I refused to let that be the last thing that I thought about before I died. I began to think about Grissom, did he even realise that I was missing? Would he even bother to find out where I was? I realised that it wasn't Grissom but Catherine who would notice first that I wasn't there. I just hope it wasn't too late by the time that they could find me.

The pain in my arm was becoming excruciating. Almost to the point of making me black out. I resist the urge to throw up from the pain. It's getting cold out and I cant help but shiver. I began to calculate how long I could survive out here when it started to rain.

Knowing that there was nothing I could do but wait I started to ponder on my relationship with Grissom.

The words that Natalie said to me were going round and round in my head, Grissom would never love me. I tried to picture Grissom but every time I thought of him I could only see Catherine. It was then that I realised what was going on. He wasn't the reason that I kept taking him back, she was. I knew that he would hurt me again, but I also know that Catherine would be there for me every time he did.

I've been so blind. The look of love that I have always wanted from Grissom I had from Catherine. How could I have not seen it before. It wasn't him that I wanted but her.

The gap under the car was starting to fill with water by now and I knew that it wouldn't be long before I was submerged completely. I couldn't die like this, I had to find a way out to tell Catherine that it was her that I wanted not Grissom.

The mud around my arm and leg was becoming a little softer and I managed to pull my leg out without any problems. On the other hand, I know that I have broken my arm wrenching it out like that but I was free from the car. I crawled out from under the car through the broken window and wondered what to do next. I had no idea where I was or how far away from anything I could possibly be.

My best bet was to walk. I left little clues behind for people to find me it they happened to find the car. I knew that footprints would be useless out in the desert so I pilled small stones on top of each other every so often.

I felt like I had walked for miles by the time the rain stop and the sun rose in the sky. I was beginning to tire easy but I had to keep going, I had to get back to Catherine.

As the day got hotter and hotter I began to recite the times tables just to keep myself alert. I struggle to my feet time and time again as I fell more than once. Between the heat and the pain in my arm I know I couldn't go much further. Finally things got too much and I collapsed again, this time succumbing gladly to the darkness that beckoned me, with only thoughts of Catherine in my head.

I could hear voices around me, and cool cloths being applied to my body. Slowly I opened my eyes and I noticed that I was in a helicopter and that Grissom was with me. I wished it was Catherine but at least it meant that I had been found and that I would live to see another day.

I drifted back off to sleep and awoke later in a comfortable bed with Grissom holding my hand. I could see the rest of the night shift through the window, smiling that I was alive and awake. Taking in Grissom's position next to the bed I realised that Catherine must no longer be the only other member of the night shift that knew of our relationship. I knew that I needed to talk to Grissom and I was thankful to know that the others had left for the time being.

Clearing my throat I began to talk.

"I meant what I said the other day" I started

He looked at me in surprise as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"It's over between us Grissom" I stated "When I was trapped under the car I came to realise a few things and one of them was that you don't love me, you never have"

"But I do love you" he interrupted

"No you don't" I replied "You only think you do. If you loved me you wouldn't have done all the things you've done. What you love is being in a relationship and I'm sorry but I'm not the one that you should be with"

He looked at me closely but soon realised that I meant every word this time, that no amount of begging and pleading and apologising would make me take him back.

"You're right" he said "Sara, I'm so sorry for everything that I have done to you but I respect your decision"

"Thank you" I replied

"Now I have to think about how to tell everyone else that we aren't together" he said "It kind of came out when we were looking for you"

"I figured" I said "Just tell them that we've come to realise that we are better as friends. You made this mess, you have to clear it up"

"You're right" he replied "Try and get some sleep and I'll see you soon"

With that he walked out of the room.

I dozed off to sleep only to wake a few hours later from a nightmare. I noticed that someone was stroking my head trying to calm me down. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Catherine that was with me and I smiled

"Hey" I said

"Hey you" she replied "So you finally broke it off with Grissom then"

"Yeah, I was thinking a lot when I was trapped under the car and I realised that I didn't love him anymore, didn't want to be with him" I stated

"Well good for you honey" she said

"So I hear they are letting me out of this joint later, though with a nifty cast I must admit" I said

"Yeah" said Catherine "Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to come stay with me for a while? Till you have fully healed? I guess that you wouldn't want to stay with Grissom any longer and I know that you sold you're apartment"

"I'd love to" I replied smiling widely at her

"Excellent" she said smiling back. "I've got to run a few errands but I'll be back to pick you up later"

"No problems" I said and watched as she walked out of the door.

The whole afternoon I had one visitor after another. Everyone was so happy that I was alive.

Catherine showed up as I was signing the final release paper and we were soon on our way.

I settled on the couch, tired after the exhausting ordeal and I wanted nothing better than to fall asleep. But I knew that I needed to talk to Catherine.

I knew that she could see that I wanted to talk so she came and sat on the couch next to me, letting me lie on her lap.

I didn't know where to start so I asked her how they found me. She told me everything from the time that she realised I was missing. I could see that she was upset when she was thinking back over that time so I decided it was time for me to talk.

I told her everything that I was thinking about when I was under the car, how I had come to the realisation that it was her that I loved not Grissom. I looked up to see her crying lightly.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"Nothing" she replied with a smile "you don't know how long I have waited to hear you say that you love me"

I sat up and looked her right in the eyes.

"I love you Catherine Willows" I said "I was a damn fool not to notice it earlier"

"I love you too Sara Sidle" she replied

I moved towards her and kissed her gently and I knew that it would be the first kiss of many.

Everything had become clear and I knew my future was right here in her arms.

**I hope that you have enjoyed this story. Please Read and Review!! I'm debating on another sequel but I'm not sure whether to write it or not. Let me know what you think.**

**Many thanks.**

**Sarah**


End file.
